Office desk 10, pedestals 12 and filing cabinets, whether made of sheet steel (as is more common), wood, or the like often include, as is illustrated in FIG. 1, a tier of several individual drawers 14 of like downwardly increasing depths. In this widely used construction, the drawers 14 each have roller tracks 16 running along the side walls 18, via which the drawers are individually hung between opposed interior side walls 20 of the pedestal 12 or case so that each may be individually slid out and in.
An often encountered problem is the need for the user of an office desk or filing cabinet to store something in it that is much too deep for its drawers. An example is the need for a user to file vertically in the desk pedestal or filing cabinet sheets 22 of electronic data processing print-out paper, as sheets or bound, (hereinafter called "E.D.P. print-out paper"). As can be seen from FIG. 1, the E.D.P. print-out paper 22, when turned on one side edge would fit in a single drawer 14 widthwise of the drawer, but would be far too tall to fit.